This is Dystopia, Jackson
by Sbd01
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends died and are now confined to the fields of punishment eternally. He's stuck in a small house filled with boiling oil, and his ex-stepfather, Gabe. Most of the time, Percy contemplates what his life was like, but most of all, how to return to it. Please read and review.
1. I: Fields of Punishment

**_I am _****NOT ****_accepting any hate comments like "sam sam sam why have u not updated ur storys in forever". You will be ignored if you judge this story by the activity (or lack of) on my previous stories. Thank you._**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all those peoples belong to Rick Riordan and his company and his bank and whatever. **

Percy Jackson thought it was less than fun when he died. Eaten by a giant dirt worm wasn't his idea of a heroic death. At least he wasn't sent away from the underworld by Gaea and her minions, but was made to play poker, his waist in boiling acid with his evil and smelly deceased stepfather, Gabe Ugliano.

Annabeth was in the torture area right next to Percy. Sadly, she was locked in a rubber room and having her memory constantly erased and replaced. That must have sucked too, because Percy didn't recall having any fun when he had amnesia.

Percy was winning a game against his ex-stepfather, Gabe, but that wasn't really on his mind. He was constantly thinking about how to get out, how to rescue Annabeth, but that was increasingly harder as Gaea was raising the magic security. Riptide was just a pen now, even when uncapped, and the ink was out.

Percy wondered whether Thalia's magic shield would work. Probably not. He'd heard that Thalia was forced to shoot magic illusions of her friends 24/7 on one of the wilderness-prepared Field of Punishment lots. He shuddered, and promised himself to endure centuries of torture instead of betraying his friends, especially Annabeth. _Never _Annabeth…

He was startled from his thinking by a sudden increase in the oil temperature, and a voice. It was his jailer, _unum scary, _the "scary one".

"Jackson, why aren't you writhing in agony? The oil's over seven million degrees. You're supposed to be screaming." _Unum Scary _shouted. "Should I turn on the easy-listening music too?"

"No, it's okay." Percy replied. "I'm cool at seven thousand degrees. Muzak's fine too." He rolled his eyes several times, as if to emphasize his point.

"You sure? You look like you're having some sort of ocular seizure there."

"Ocular seizures are fine by me!"

He heard the giant walk away. It was simple to trick _unum scary_, as his brain was the size of however scared his target was. Percy wasn't scared of him at all, and so the giant didn't realize that Percy was manipulating the liquid to form a small layer of air around him.

"Nice 'ocular seizure'." Gabe sniggered, then roared in pain as the oil jet in the side of the room flared up and burned off his leg. "I wish ocular seizures were all we were tortured with!" he groaned.

Percy ignored him and looked out the window at Annabeth's inflatable rubber room.

Gabe's leg grew back and splashed oil everywhere as it displaced the liquid. "I heard about Blofis," he told Percy. "You know, how he was eaten by that shark? I thought that was funny. Oh, and I think today's Sunday. You know what that means!"

Percy knew all too well. Sundays were the "watch 180p recorded football games on YouTube" days where Gabe watched all the worst and most boring games. "Gabe, you know you're not annoying me, right? You know you're just exerting your charming personality for no reason." he said, attempting to be casual.

Gabe smirked at him. "Mr. Couldn't-save-his-friends-and-girlfriend-from-utte r-doom here is getting too rebellious. Let's choose an old classic for today's game. UNO SCARYMAN! TV! NOW!" he shouted at the wall, and a tiny television appeared.

Percy sighed, repressing his anger, and leaned back against the plush, oily couch, falling asleep.

**_Okay, so this took me less than thirty minutes to write, so I wasn't putting a ton of effort into it. Tell me what you think, please. Thanks!_**

**_-Sam_**


	2. II: Rubber Room

She woke up in a room, a rubber room, and her arms were stuck, really stuck, and she didn't remember anything, nothing.

She was flying on the floor, the rubber cold floor, and she was in a tight jacket, a rubber jacket, and she remembered nothing, not a thing.

She had a word stuck in her head, a word like Percy, and it was a name, a funny name, and it had meaning, a lot of meaning, and her name was Annabeth, Annabeth Chase.

She was lying on the floor, the rubber-coated floor, and she wasn't wearing a rubber jacket, not at all, and she remembered something, something about that Percy.

Annabeth was standing up, not sitting or lying, and she was banging on the walls, really hard, and she thought about Percy, Percy Jackson the Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth sat down and opened the laptop that was lying on the floor next to her. The blue symbol on the top glowed as she scrolled through the thousands of files contained in the computer. An icon popped up informing her that the Fields of Punishment guidelines and torturing permissions were changing to allow more emotional torment.

She opened up the browser and opened up a news website. As she scanned it, she realized that Gaea had renamed Google to GaeaNet. It was another one of the changes that mortals hardly noticed, and another part of the rapidly deteriorating world outside. She scanned more of the headlines:

**Giant hole discovered under parking lot in Italy**

**Remnants of a maze found under abandoned camp in New York**

**Empire State Building crushed by mound of dirt, scientists begin believing in the supernatural**

**Entire town crushed by giant humans**

**GaeaNet to update policies on eternal torment**

She closed the laptop and lay down on the floor, thinking about Percy. She'd heard something about him being forced to play poker with his ex-stepfather, and she'd heard that Grover was planted in the ugliest flower garden of all, and that Thalia was forced to shoot her friends, her best friends.

Annabeth started to feel nauseous, and she knew that soon she _wouldn't _know anything. She longed for Percy so badly, but she couldn't even _remember _him half the time, and there was no exit to her rubber room, no exit at all, and it wouldn't break, wouldn't break at all, it was made of some indestructible fiber, a strong fiber.

She put on the rubber jacket sadly and stared at the ceiling, the _desolate_ gray ceiling. She thought about Camp Half-Blood, and Chiron, the horse guy, and about the Argo II, the second Argo, and how _sad _it was that she was _forced _to _always _forget _everything_, everything and everything.

She was thinking about Percy Jackson. She focused her will upon the image of him in her mind, she affixed his name and his image to the front of her brain, and she thought so hard she didn't realize she'd already forgotten.

She was seven now, meeting Luke and Thalia, and then just before that, she was hiding behind tin from the monsters, the terrible monsters, and before that her stepmother, her horrible stepmother, and then her dad, and then…

She woke up in a rubber room, a horrible gray rubber room, and her arms were stuck, really stuck, and…

_Percy Jackson._

She remembered, and as she did, something shattered. Something vastly more powerful than her broke and she was relieved. Somehow she knew that she wouldn't keep forgetting. She would always remember. They _couldn't _break her, now matter how long they tried.

She smiled and took off the rubber jacket, and sat up, leaning against the wall patiently. Something was going on in her head, a plan. There were no exits or entrances, so how did she get in? She purposefully ignored the existence of magic, and kept thinking that if this was true, then she must not really be inside. She would be standing outside, and she would then be able to rescue Percy.

And then what? a part of her asked. What will you do then? How is that even possible? It will never work. You'll never see Percy again, and you know it. This is a vain hope even vainer that Narcissus.

She ignored the words and kept thinking, kept thinking, kept thinking…

There was one thing she knew to be true. She knew it was going to happen, deep inside her bones, she knew. She was going to see Percy Jackson again.

_**And there we go, ladies and gentlemen. Another chapter hammered out in a relatively short amount of time. Let me take this space to elaborate on some things:**_

_**Commenting on this story about my other stories will be ignored. Those other stories are dead to me. :P**_

_**Some guest reviews might not make it through. I might just delete them. Make an account, it's pretty easy.**_

_**And that's all for this chapter. In the next chapter, we will visit Mr. Chiron in the overworld…**_

_**-Sam**_


End file.
